


Festivities

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Tomoe manages to run into a number of familiar faces as she explores, though not the one she has been hoping to find this whole time.





	Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> Pure.Indulgence.

When they find the right classroom, Ako wastes no time rushing in and darting right for Rinko.   Pulling her into an excited hug, Ako begins to ramble a mile a minute, speaking so quickly it is a miracle that Rinko can even understand a word of it.

 

“Ako…”  Shaking her head, Tomoe watches Rinko light up despite the sudden surprise.   

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”  Patting Ako on the shoulder, Rinko smiles at Tomoe in greeting once she manages to catch up to Ako.  “Thank you for bringing Ako-chan today.” 

 

“You’re sure it’s okay if Ako stays here?”  Tomoe trusts Rinko, and Ako for that matter, but she cannot help but feel like she might be imposing.

 

“Of course.”  Rinko glances at Ako, bouncing impatiently at her side, before returning her attention to Tomoe.  “Ako-chan offered to help us with our fortune telling, so we don’t mind having her here.”

 

“Well, I guess that will work.  But please call if anything changes, ok Shirokane-san?”  

 

“Ako will be just fine with Rinrin!”  Placing her hands on her hips, Ako leans forward with a mischievous smile.  “And you can go spend some time with Saya-chan.”

 

“I’m sure Saya is busy with her own festival duties.”  Laughing off the comment, Tomoe reaches out to ruffle Ako’s hair.  That idea had occurred to her, though Tomoe isn’t even sure if she will be able to find Saya among the crowd.  It’s not like she will walk out the door of the classroom and they will just happen to bump into one another. Brushing the thoughts aside, Tomoe glances at Rinko.  “If I don’t hear anything, I’ll just stop by later to pick up Ako. You two have fun now.”

 

Ako pouts, not pleased with Tomoe’s stubbornness but Rinko is holding her hand, distracting her before she can retort.  Tomoe lingers for just a few more seconds, amused by how easily Rinko manages to make Ako focus. Eventually she manages to make her way to the hall, intent on seeing what the school festival has to offer.  

 

There are the usual food stalls and cafes as well as a haunted house.  Tomoe makes sure to stay far away from that one, not wanting to recall certain things she would rather forget.  A shiver runs down her spine as she hears someone shriek and Tomoe quickens her pace. Tomoe manages to run into a number of familiar faces as she explores, though not the one she has been hoping to find this whole time.  

 

With a soft sigh, Tomoe rounds the corner and nearly runs straight into someone holding a signboard.  She reaches out without a second thought, steadying the person she ran into to keep them from falling.  “Ah, sorry about that.”

 

“Tomoe?”  The familiar voice catches Tomoe’s attention and she looks over to see a very amused Saya in front of her.  

 

“Saya.”  Looking up was a mistake.  The moment that her eyes see the maid outfit, Tomoe doesn’t quite know where to look.

 

“I didn’t know you would be here.”  Setting the signboard aside, Saya grins.  “You should have told me!”

 

“Ako is helping Rinko’s class.”  It’s the most she can manage, her brain still trying to catch up with that everything that is happening.

 

“Rinko?  They’re doing something with fortune telling right?”  Saya laughs, her ponytail swaying slightly as she adjusts her balance.  Nose wrinkling a bit, she meets Tomoe’s eyes. “Our class went with the cafe route as you can see.”

 

Tomoe manages a nod, not quite trusting herself to speak.  She only hopes that she isn’t staring too much.

 

Saya notices her distraction.  Because of course she would. “Sorry, it probably looks a little weird, but I think I’m starting to get used to it.”  Saya laughs, tugging at the skirt of her maid uniform. “At least it’s easy to move in since I got stuck walking around to advertise the cafe.”

 

“It looks good on you.”  Tomoe can feel her cheeks heating up but Saya seems pleased by the comment.  

 

“It would have looked even better with the rabbit ears.”  A wistful sigh follows the comment and Tomoe nearly jumps when she sees Tae suddenly standing behind Saya.

 

“Tae!  Weren’t you going to see how Arisa was doing?”  Saya spins around and Tomoe can’t help but follow the fluttering motion of the skirt.  

 

Swallowing thickly, Tomoe averts her gaze, only to find herself looking directly into Tae’s knowing grin.  

 

“Arisa wasn’t in her classroom.  I was going to check the rabbit pens next.”  Tae brushes past Saya, her expression seeming to grow brighter with each step.  

 

“You know, you might have better luck near the gardens...”  Saya laughs, watching Tae go before she turns back to Tomoe.  “Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s fine.”  Tomoe smiles, thinking of her own bandmates.  “These things happen.”

 

“They sure do.”  Saya reaches for the signboard and props it against her shoulder, tilting her head slightly as she looks at Tomoe.  “You know, I’m just about done with my shift. If you don’t mind waiting a bit, I can show you around once I’m finished.”  

 

She pauses, biting the corner of her lip and if Tomoe didn’t know any better, she might think that Saya seems slightly nervous.

 

After a beat, Saya smiles, holding out her other hand.  “Or if you don’t mind wandering around a bit first…”

 

Tomoe easily takes Saya’s hand in her own.  “I don’t mind at all.”


End file.
